ARC-8822
ARC-8822 called "Boil" is an Advanced Recon Commando Naval Officer for the Grand Army of the Republic. He is also an Admiral for the Purple Squad and he is the leader for the Space Battles. He was fighting during the Second Battle of Maridun and Battle of Rectus IV. He is one of the smartest clones in the Galaxy. He is fighting with his follow friends: Costin Jr, Box, Rex Jr, Gree, Fives, Tank, Dogma and Thiessen. We will see more of his smart plans and Space Battle skills.. Boil also has fierce battle tactics in space and will always join the battle below when seprartists ships are all but nothing.In the second battle of Maridun Boil oversaw the LAAT's landing safely and all his men ok. After Maridun finished Boil saw the team looking depressed and down a man he asked what had happened and Rex said that CL-4444 "Costin' LAAT had crashed from being shot from above by a lone Hyena Bomber and that there was a statue put where his LAAT crashed the plaque said "A fighter fights a leader leads". Shocked by this Boil said "I'm sorry sir so very very very sorry" Boil told Costin before he left to be safe and fight those clankers with your son and Costin's reply was hey you know me I dont fight because I have too I fight because i like too. Boil was very close friends with Costin and even Costin Jr. Boil has a strict code on his Venator attack cruiser and doesn't like clones who won't fight or are too lazy to fight he also has a strict honor on his venator attack cruiser. HIs honor his. "Fight now or die standing, if the time comes I will give up my life for my cruiser" Boil is a strict admiral with a honor for winning at any means nessercery he has also been in 3 crash landings and survived all of them. Boil will give up his own life to save his own men because even though his actions in battle cause many deaths his tactics are brilliant and very decieving for the enemy. Boi's actions in the Second Battle of Maridun made him famous because he purposely crashed his old venator attack cruiser into a seprartist blockade ship. Before crashing into the blockade ship Boil ordered all his men to get in a shuttle and fly to his new attack cruiser "The bruiser cruiser" the space battle was won but the battle below had just begun. During the battle of Devaron, Boil finally landed when the battle heated up. After Boil jumped in to an ARC-170 fighter and started shooting at the ground where the letter "X" was marked, after doing that he and ARC-3636 "Wolffe" found the kidnapped civils buried in an underground hole after being kidnapped by dark acoyte Asajj Ventress and being taken underground to die there. Wolffe and Boil rescued the civils and they were thanked by the leader Jeebs before he was shot by a commando droid. Boil was last to leave the planet because of the civils talking to him, whilst he was talking to ARC-7567 "Rex" and his engines failed and debris coming every where he left his ship in a Y-bomber injured by Ventress. He got to Gree's ship and collasped and died on the floor. Rex told two clone officers to take Boil to a room with medical supplys. He placed Boil on a table and gave him a needle called the "Box" that Mother Talzin made in a room in his star destroyer but she forgot to get them. When Boil left Gree's star destroyer he went back to the Ryloth System to find if any part of his former ship was salvageable. Boil whilst there was attacked on his own ship by battle droids he managed to sustain multipile injuries to his arms and legs he also managed to escape and join up with his squad again. During the battle of Teth,Boil was left to defend againist himself and his brother ARC-8823 "Waxer" who was on Gree's ship at the time. Boil and Waxer broke through the front lines of CIS ships and Waxer landed to take care of the droids leaving Boil alone to fight the rest of the CIS army by himself. Boil landed soon after Box was killed and hauled Gree's body on the ship and also hauled Box's body to the ship aswell. Boil managed to miss most of the ground battle until the ground below the monastary started shaking because Dooku had placed explosives beneath the support beams of the temple floor. Boil telling his men too quickly get on his ship General Kenobi force lifted most of Purple Squad into Boil's cruiser and left before the monastary blew up and destroyed everything including magnaguards, battle droids and Gree's Ship. Boil after the battle wondered if staying alive was more useful then ever he sat down too think about the brothers he's lost in Purple Squad: Gree,Box,Tank,Costin,Dogma,Echo and Rex Jr. he ponded thinking to himself "I'm doing the right thing,doing the most dangerous missions,most republic soliders would tremble at doing,but at what price". Boil thought about this for a long time before shedding tears for his long lost brothers. Boil after the battle renamed his cruiser "Brothers forever" after seeing so many die in battle he finally went to his quarters and went too sleep. Boil was strong enough in his mind to refuse the power of dark Costin Jr. and he joined him anyway. When Boil and Costin Jr. got to Kamino Boil told Jr. it was to quite until ARC-6446 "Bow" shot his weapon and stunned Gree and Costin Jr.. Boil then told Costin Jr. he was pretending to be a dark side slave Boil said "I was just playing you sir! I was pretending as if I'd let you harm Cadets!" Boil then turned back to his cruiser and preped his ship for take off. Boil was then later watching everything via hologram and laughed at everything and then turned it off. Boil then greeted the members again and told them they were going back to Coruscant.